Field of the Invention
The present invention relatives to a car seat and base with a locking mechanism; especially to a locking mechanism including a hooking element which can be rotated to a release position by a plectrum follower directly for releasing the car seat from the base.
Description of the Related Art
Locking mechanism adopted in a traditional car seat and base may always be composed of a lot of tiny parts. In case the parts are too tiny and weak, the structure shall be weak also, and the products with such a weak structure shall take more time-cost in manufacturing and assembly process. Further, as if the locking mechanism is complex and weak, may cause some malfunction in use, and sometime the lock and unlock of the car seat may anxiously failed.